Blood of Tyrants
Book 8 The eighth volume of the Temeraire series by Naomi Novik, released in the US August 13, 2013. Story Part I Some time after the events of Crucible of Gold, the HMS Potentate enounters a fierce storm near Japan. In the resulting chaos, Laurence is lost overboard, and the Potentate becomes beached on a rock formation. Laurence survives these events, but washes up on the shores of Japan's Chizuken Province with no recollection of who he is. Confused and thirsty, he encounters a Japanese noble; Kaneko Hiromasa, who promptly has him taken to his home, despite the protests of his student Junichiro. The next day, Laurence remembers his name and identity, but assumes he is still the captain of the HMS Reliant. Meanwhile, on the Potentate, Temeraire's attempts to go and search for Laurence are hampered by the others; not only do they secretly believe Laurence to be dead, but Iskierka reveals that she is likely to lay an egg soon, and Temeraire realises Laurence would want him to ensure the egg's safety first. After some discussion with the others about how to refloat the Potentate, Temeraire comes up with a plan to fly to the distant shores of Japan - where he can also secretly scout for Laurence - retrieve large tree trunks, and have the larger dragons of their contingent use them to lever the ship off the rocks, while the smaller dragons pull on the chains on the Dragondeck. Flying to the coast, the dragons - each with a single person as crew - eventually find suitable trees, but they are confronted by a Sui-Riu, who promptly attacks them with a powerful blast of water after failing to get them to surrender the wood. However, shortly after being attacked by the Divine Wind, the dragon abandons the battle. Following this, the dragons return to the Potentate and begin their attempts to free it. Temeraire's plan ultimately works, but with an unforseen consequence; once freed by the levers, the Potentate begins falling towards him and the others, resulting in Temeraire being forced underwater. The others soon rescue him from drowning, but his injuries force the crew to make for Nagasaki; the only port open to westerners - to which Hammond had already suggested they visit, as an attempt to make amends for the attack on the strange dragon. Upon waking, Temeraire learns that Iskierka has laid their egg, but his injuries are still too severe, so he is restricted to the Potentate under the care of a Chinese doctor; Wen Shen. In Chikuzen Province, Laurence finds his valuable sword - at present his only possession - has been confiscated by Kaneko; as per the strict laws of the bakufu - the government of the Shogun of Japan. After some discussion into the matter - conducted in Chinese, which Laurence subconciously remembers - Kaneko concludes his actions are potentially threatening his liege; Lady Arikawa, and sends word to her. Despite this, Laurence later sneaks into Kaneko's office and retrieves his sword; shortly before the arrival of Lady Arikawa - a dragon - with Matsudaira; a magistrate. They ask Laurence's reasons for being in Japan; but after getting no real answer out of him, they decide to travel to Hakata Bay to continue. However, before they can begin the interrogation there, the Sui-Riu Lord Jinai arrives, and reports on his attack by a group of strange dragons which included a Celestial; extinct in Japan after Kublai Khan abducted the last egg. Following this, Matsudaira accuses Laurence of being in league with the Chinese in a plot against Japan, and reveals that a British ship - the Phaeton - recently threatened to attack the ships at Nagasaki if they weren't supplied, but was sunk as a result. Laurence is soon taken away while the others discuss what to do with him, and he is later approached by Kaneko - who is revealed to have saved him in defiance of the bakufu's law as the result of a vow he made to care for any person he saw needing assistance - who reveals the seriousness of the situation, and notes that Lady Arikawa is considering speaking on their behalf to the bakufu; which would allow Laurence to honourably commit suicide - which Kaneko even offers to join him in. With little other option, Laurence decides to try and escape in the night, only to be released by Junichiro, who flees with him. The next day, Laurence and Junichiro stop to rest at a shrine, only to encounter another Sui-Riu; Lady Kiyomizu or "Kiyo", who welcomes them as guests after identifying Laurence as a source of western poetry. During this time, Laurence talks with Junichiro, and learns that he helped him escape to prevent Kaneko from either breaking the law or his vow - which he reveals was made to the God Jizo, in the hopes that he would protect his deceased wife and son in the afterlife. Since Junichiro was a ronin - a masterless samurai - the dishonour will fall on him alone. Later, Laurence explains to Kiyo that he must leave for Nagasaki, only for her to offer to carry them both there. Carrying them downstream, Kiyo eventually stops upon being alerted to a emergency at a village; where frost is threatening the crops. After getting Laurence and Junichiro to dismount, Kiyo swallows an immense amount of river water, heats it internally, and eventually regurgitates it into a irrigation basin to remove the frost. The village promptly brings gifts of food to Kiyo, but they regard Laurence with suspicion. After learning Kiyo plans to wait until the next day before leaving, Laurence decides to set off in the night; taking one of the villager's boats - and leaving a fragment of gold from Laurence's coat as payment. At Nagasaki, a still-injured Temeraire notices a dragon wearing a seemingly-western harness on a Dutch ship - which he realises is keeping a distance due to technically being a lawful prize as a subject of France - and gets Nitidus to make contact - despite a brief protest by Lieutenant Forthing. The dragon soon travels to the Potentate and introduces itself as John Wampanoag, and reveals that it is one of the co-owners of an American trading company; their ship is merely disguised as a Dutch vessel. Wampanoag ends up going into detail about his business and how it got started; interesting the other dragons, and the next day returns with a gift for them all; a vast silver chain of glass beads that can be worn. Following this, Temeraire enquires with Wampanoag about sending a search party out for Laurence, and Wampanoag offers to talk with the Dutch and the Japanese on his behalf, although he considers it unlikely that Laurence has survived. Not long afterwards, Temeraire witnesses the arrival of Lady Arikawa, and after some talk about their present situation - and the news of the loss of the Phaeton - Captain Blaise and Granby decide to fire a salvo and get their dragons to perform aerial maneuvers; to make a show of their might. Not long afterwards, Wampanoag returns to the Potentate; having recovered a tattered shirt that belonged to Laurence from the Japanese in Nagasaki. While Hammond talks with Wampanoag about diffusing the situation with the Japanese, Temeraire learns from Wen Shen that he is at last well again. Meanwhile, Laurence and Junichiro continue downstream, only to encounter a lord and his party ferrying their number across the river. Their attempts to sneak past them fail, and they are forced to flee; ultimately abandoning their boat further downstream and walking for a while, before constructing a raft to cross another river. Eventually, they reach Nagasaki, only to find that Lady Arikawa and Kaneko are already in the city. As they prepare to sneak to the harbour, Laurence recognises the Potentate as a British ship, and attempts to signal it, only for Kaneko to confront them; revealing Laurence is to be made prisoner. After learning that surrendering himself wouldn't save Kaneko's honour, Laurence duels him; only to be stopped by the arrival of Lady Arikawa. Before she can capture Laurence herself, Temeraire arrives; having witnessed the signal, and angrily retrieves Laurence; explaining the situation at the same time. However, Laurence does not recognise Temeraire, and upon return to the Potentate, the surgeons diagnose him with a form of "brain-fever", and note that he may not properly recover if he's overwhelmed with additional information by the others about what he's forgotten. As Laurence slowly tries to settle on the Potentate - in the process learning once again that Longwing dragons only take female captains - Wampanoag arrives and reports there is to be a proper farewell dinner - a matter of saving face - and adds that as a result of the recent events, the Japanese are seeking relations with the United States of America, and are requesting shipwrights. At the dinner, Laurence meets with Kaneko again, and learns that Lady Arikawa considers his honour satisfied, and has invited him to take up residence with her, although he fears he will diminish her standing. Laurence also informs him he will take Junichiro into his care, which Kaneko feigns interest about. The next day, the Potentate sets sail for Tien-sing, and Laurence goes to sit with Temeraire, who requests he read the Principia Mathematica to him. Part II As the Potentate nears Tien-sing harbour, Hammond begins tutoring Laurence on proper court protocol. During this time, Laurence goes over his possessions, and after finding several letters from his mother and Jane Roland, comes to the conclusion that Emily Roland may be his illegitimate daughter. Upon arrival in Tien-sing harbour, Laurence and a small group go to meet with Crown Prince Mianning in a local palace. As they enter, a man disguised in western clothing hurls an explosive at Mianning, but quick action on Laurence and Temeraire's part sees it thrown outside. In the resulting chaos, Mianning and Laurence are evacuated from the palace via a detachable dais carried by four palace dragons. Mianning states they are heading for the Summer Palace in Peking, but the dragons instead take them to the house of Lord Bayan; the noble overseeing the preparations for their meeting. Lord Bayan greets them warmly and takes them to a room inside, although both Mianning and Laurence are suspicous at his words. After noticing a large group of guards outside, Mianning starts a fire, and the two fight their way out of the house. As they do, Temeraire - having caught the would-be assassin - reaches Lord Bayan's estate after determining where the palace dragons took Laurence. The palace dragons promptly turn on him, but quickly surrender after he slays one with the Divine Wind. Following this - and after extinguishing the fire - Mianning tells an apologetic Lord Bayan that he will leave with Temeraire; revealing to Laurence as they depart that he is refraining from convicing Lord Bayan because he can still use him at present. As they head for the Forbidden City, Temeraire enquires why his brother Lung Tien Chuan wasn't present with Mianning, and learns that he is dead; poisoned six months prior. Without a Celestial companion, Mianning's future as Crown Prince isn't secure. Once their entire contingent reaches the Forbidden City, Hammond approaches and suggests that Temeraire attempt to sire an egg with an Imperial, in the hopes of finding a new Celestial companion for Mianning. Before anything can be arranged, Lung Qin Mei requests to see Temeraire, and he invites her to join them at a dinner; an event made awkward by the undignified eating habits of the other dragons and an indignant Iskierka insulting Mei - who later reveals she has been learning English, and as such understood everything she said. In the aftermath, Temeraire and Mei are left alone, and Mei reveals that she has been approached by Mianning to try and bear a Celestial egg. After some talk with one another - where Mei expresses surprise that Iskierka managed an egg from Temeraire; when Celestials aren't thought to be able to breed with any dragon other than an Imperial - the two mate. In the aftermath, Mei reveals her fear as to what will happen to a resulting egg. Later, Temeraire meets with Laurence, and eventually talks with him about the possibility of remaining in China - which would allow them to protect Mianning, the egg, and also restore Laurence's lost capital. However, Laurence misunderstands the question, and implies he would return to Europe whilst Temeraire stays. Temeraire promptly flees in anger, and Laurence attempts to comfort him when he returns, only to be interrupted when Hammond arrives with a message from the Jiaqing Emperor; which prompts their immediate attendance. Laurence promptly joins Mianning and Lord Bayan before the Jiaqing Emperor. Mianning begins explaining the necessity for improving relations with the West and allying against Napoleon, only for Lord Bayan to bring up the matter of the illegal opium trade, which he reports has been linked by a General Fela - currently suppressing remnants of the failed White Lotus Rebellion - to British involvement. Laurence immediately denies this, and after some debate, Lord Bayan suggests he travel to General Fela's aid at Xian, to either prove his country's innocence or to atone for its guilt. Mianning agrees, but gives orders for him to be accompanied by three "jalan" - regiments. The Emperor approves this, and sends General Lung Shao Chu to assist Laurence. Shortly after meeting with General Chu, Laurence, Temeraire and their number set off for Xian, only for them to be secretly joined by Mei; in the hopes that she and Temeraire will manage an egg which can then be secretly hidden before anyone in Peking knows. The three jalan gradually add to their number; with various armoured dragons joining them along their journey. During this time, Laurence makes a distant Junichiro work with the sociable Baggy; in the hopes that he will learn English as a result. Laurence also meets with Hammond, who confirms that Britain is indeed illegally selling opium to China - due to it being the only real item that Chinese will buy from western markets - but that they certainly aren't aiding the rebels in the west; and is clueless as to how they are being supplied. Laurence leaves in anger and goes to find Temeraire, but after seeing him asleep with Mei, instead goes to meet with Mrs. Pemberton, who is with Emily Roland. As they talk, a group of assassins attack, and Laurence and Emily - aided by Mrs. Pemberton, who uses their pistols - hold them off until aid can arrive. In the aftermath, Hammond notes that the conservative faction of the court - of which General Fela is a member - must have approved their journey in the hopes of having Laurence slain. Soon afterwards, their group arrives at Xian, where they rest before continuing on to General Fela's location. While there, Temeraire notices Junichiro refusing an offer from Gong Su to become a servant of Mianning; later telling him that "China is no friend of my country". The next day, they reach General Fela at the ruins of a village, and he informs them that it was a rebel base that they followed a British dragon to, and shows them the recovered opium as proof. When they discuss this among themselves, Granby notes that although the opium is definitely of British origin, General Fela has likely made up the story about the dragon; while Chinese dragons ferry goods from place to place, British dragons don't. With this in mind, Hammond and Mei - disgruntled by the sight of the opium - write a letter to be sent to the Forbidden City. In the aftermath, Laurence is approached by Mrs. Pemberton, who tells him she is no use as a chaperone to Emily, and now wishes to learn how to fence and fire pistols so that she can prevent a repeat of the last assassination event. After she leaves, Temeraire jealously enquires about Laurence's time with Mrs. Pemberton - roused by the speculation of the other dragons that he was secretly pursuing relations with her - but he manages to soothe him, and in the process confirm that Emily isn't his daughter. Over the course of the conversation, Temeraire lets slip that they have a home in New South Wales, and ultimately reveals to Laurence the details of his treachery and exile. Laurence is shocked when he finds out, and the other aviators take him aside so he can properly process this news. Temeraire, meanwhile, sinks into despair at his predicament, and ultimately decides to go out and search for traces of the rebels in the ruined town - also to avoid having to talk with Laurence, and make him remember any more horrible things - and takes Lieutenant Forthing, Ferris and Sipho with him. After flying over the village - which he notes appears to have been devoid of activity even before its destruction - Temeraire decides to explore the surrounding area, and ultimately finds a trail leading to a hidden valley, where they find an imprisoned Arkady; grounded by having iron bars thrust through his wings. After enquiring about the state of his and Wringe's egg - Caesar; hatched in New South Wales - Arkady reveals he was sent to find Temeraire, and travelled overland for Peking, only to be captured by dragons that they identify as being from the Chinese army as he passed Xian. In addition to this, Sipho finds a cache of the swords used by the would-be assassins; further incriminating General Fela. Before they can act on this, a rockslide occurs above them, and traps the dragons in the valley - with Forthing, Ferris and Sipho sheltered beneath Temeraire. Back at camp, Laurence goes to see Temeraire after talking with Granby, only to find him gone. He approaches Captain Little - who, unknown to Laurence, has been avoiding him out of fear that he will remember Little's homosexual relationship with Granby - and requests they explore the area for him. In the air, they see the signs of the rockslide, and find Temeraire and Arkady buried in the rocks; with human soldiers and a dragon moving to attack them. Laurence and Little dismount to fight the soldiers while Immortalis tries to evade the dragon, who eventually manages to get a lock on his throat. Before the dragon can kill Immortalis, Kulingile arrives with Demane - searching for Sipho - Junichiro and Baggy, and dispatches the dragon, before turning on the soldiers. Following this, they begin rescuing the trapped men and dragons. During this time, Temeraire tries to apologise to Laurence for his role in his treachery and the loss of his fortune, but Laurence reassures him that he doesn't care. Temeraire finally offers to let Laurence leave him, feeling he'd be happier if he'd never harnessed him, but Laurence denies this; stating he wouldn't change anything that's happened to him, even if he could. After they are all freed from the rockslide, they return to camp, where they remove the bars from Arkady's wings. As they discuss what action to take against General Fela - Mei noting they need to find proof that can be shown to the Emperor - Arkady notes that Tharkay accompanied him, and had a message for them regarding Napoleon's latest plan in Europe. The aviators conclude he is probably being tortured by General Fela to "confess" against them. Hammond realises that there are no rebels in the area; General Fela and the conservative faction fabricated the whole thing to weaken Mianning's influence and destroy and chance at an alliance with a western nation. However, their arrival with an army of dragons has prevented him from coming up with an end to the rebellion, or from sending them on false searches for rebels. Following this, Kulingile gets Arkady to lead him to the site where he and Tharkay were captured, while Laurence and Temeraire get General Chu to join them without his honour guard, under the pretext of improving their search tactics. Once they reach Arkady's location, Temeraire and Laurence reveal the truth to General Chu, and tell him of their findings. General Chu is skeptical, but agrees to help them search for Tharkay; quickly finding a former White Lotus fortification that is clearly in use. As they prepare to summon others to investigate, the dragons of General Chu's honour guard arrive and attack; only for Temeraire to defeat them with the Divine Wind. More dragons arrive, however, and they struggle to evade them, before the dragons of Lily's formation arrive - alerted by the sudden departure of the honour guard - allowing them to gain the upper hand as General Chu's own forces arrive. General Chu calls Temeraire and the others aside from the battle, and Laurence and the aviators dismount so they can enter the cave at retrieve Tharkay. After defeating the few soldiers inside, Laurence locates an injured Tharkay in a small room; the sight of which reminds him of his own rescue by Tharkay from a British prison, which restores many of his lost memories. Once back at the camp - where Temeraire deals to General Fela - Tharkay reveals Napoleon is planning an assault on Russia, so that he crush his last opponent in Europe and focus all of his attention on the Iberian Peninsula, where he is currently fighting for supremacy. Meanwhile, General Chu reveals that he is a minister of the "breeding office", and as Temeraire and Mei have failed to produce an egg together, after observation of Iskierka, they take her egg to Prince Mianning's palace where it can safely hatch into the next Celestial Companion. Temeraire and Mei make their farewells, and she tells Temeraire that she will go to Guangzhou and stop the opium trade, and offers to try for an egg with him again if he returns after the wars with Napoleon end. Later, in Peking, Laurence, Hammond, Gong Su, General Chu and Lung Shen Shi - another commander - begin making plans for sending forces to aid Russia. Hammond and Gong Su are sent as envoys to the Russian court with Lung Shen Shi, who will arrange supplies for three hundred dragons, while Captain Harcourt and Lily's formation - along with Granby and Iskierka, plus a reluctant Demane, Sipho and Kulingile - leave with the Potentate to join the battle on the Iberian Peninsula. Part III Much later, Laurence, Temeraire, General Chu, and a fraction of their forces arrive at Moscow - St. Petersburg having fallen to Napoleon's forces - and Laurence meets with Hammond at the house of Countess Andrejevna - who talks about the recent birth of Napoleon's heir - only to learn that Hammond has failed to convince the Russians that aid is coming from China. They are subsequently joined by the escaped Captain Dyhern of Prussia - whose dragon Eroica remains imprisoned in an unknown location - who notes they may be suspicous considering Britain previously promised aid and sent none during Prussia's failed campaign against Napoleon; albeit due to the Dragon Plague. The three return to the Chinese encampment, where they learn from General Chu that their forces are at least four days away and remain divided. Due to a lack of supplies, he has sent orders for them to delay their approach. After some discussion, Laurence and Temeraire get Dyhern to lead them to the nearest breeding grounds, so they can learn of the current location of the French army. However, upon arrival, they find that Russian dragons are nothing like western dragons; with heavyweights more concerned with protecting their vast hoards of treasure than anything else, while the lightweights act as their servants. Their arrival alerts Captain Ivan Rozhkov, who refuses to believe their claims of bringing Chinese reinforcements, and so Laurence prepares to leave, only for an injured dragon to arrive; his captain revealing that Napoleon has just captured Smolensk. Following this, Laurence, Temeraire and their number make for Vyazma to find General Kutuzov; the commander of the Russian Army. Upon arrival, Tharkay dons Laurence's imperial robes to pose as a Prince of China for the doubting Russians, while the rest of them act as envoys. This succeeds, and the next day, Kutuzov comes to meet with General Chu, who notes that the Russian aerial forces can't hope to win without them. During this time, the dragons from the Russian covert join their number, and Temeraire ends up talking with Grig; a lightweight who usually is at the mercy of the heavyweight Vosyem. Kutuzov ultimately arranges a meeting with Napoleon - who they learn is travelling without Lien, who is guarding his son in France - and as they await his arrival, Laurence learns from Hammond that Wellington has defeated one of Napoleon's generals in Spain. Eventually, Napoleon meets with Czar Alexander and tries to arrange a peace in his favour, but Alexander rejects this, and Napoleon leaves - with a Russian courier almost causing chaos by forcing his dragon towards Napoleon's head. Some time later, General Chu's forces arrive at the Russian camp; however, one of the commanders reports a French patrol spotted them, and reports come in that the French are falling back all across Russia. The reinforced Russian army begins pursuing them, while General Chu and Lung Shen Shi arrange for supplies for their forces. Grig and many of the lightweight Russian dragons watch this and the Chinese dragons, and reveal that there are this many dragons in the breeding grounds, but there is little for them to eat there. Temeraire begins telling them about how things are different for dragons outside of Russia, only to be interrupted by a Russian Aviator and his heavyweight. Afterwards, Temeraire wonders how they keep the lightweight dragons in the breeding grounds from leaving. Some time later - after a meeting with a group of American traders, who complain about problems with selling their wares - the Russian forces arrive at the French fortifications, and a battle soon ensues. During a meeting to discuss their strategies, the French forces launch an attack at their camp. Although Temeraire quickly dispatches the attackers, General Chu is grievously injured, and Colonel Lung Zhao Lien takes over from him. Not long afterwards, their group is forced to flee when their scouts report a French army preparing to attack them from behind. Later, the Russian commanders discuss their next move, and decide to retreat east - using their dragons to shift their forces - to unite their armies. This forces them to abandon Moscow, however, and as they leave, they see that the inhabitants have set it ablaze; resulting in damage to three quarters of the entire city. Eventually, Napoleon's forces reach Moscow, and make no sign of going any further. As the Russian commanders plan their next move, Laurence and Tharkay sneak into the city to spy on Napoleon and his generals. At the Kremlin, they witness Napoleon, Murat and his dragon Liberte looking over a Russian dragon Murat rescued from the breeding grounds; a hooked chain hobbling her wings and preventing flight. Murat frees her, and tells Napoleon that all the Russian dragons are kept this way in the breeding grounds. Upon return to camp, Laurence conveys this information to Temeraire, shortly before they are ordered to attack Murat and his forces. As they move, Laurence makes arrangements with Gong Su for the Jiaqing Emperor to allow the dragons safe haven in China once the war is over. Shortly afterwards, he is called to meet with the Russian commanders, who reveal that Grig has been spying on Laurence for their behalf, as they are well aware of his reputation. However, they actually want him to improve their dragon-handling skills - and are prepared to release all the breeding ground dragons from their restraints once they've arranged food for them - as they are aware they will not be able to defeat Napoleon otherwise. Following this, Junichiro approaches Laurence, and reveals he plans to leave for France, in order to try and negotiate an alliance with Japan. He explains that Napoleon will likely be defeated, and then China will be able to dominate Japan with its western allies, unless they seek aid themselves. Laurence ultimately lets him leave, after securing a promise that he won't reveal any strategic information to the French. Shortly after Napoleon begins retreating from Moscow, the Russian forces meet his armies at Maloyaroslavets, and a vicious battle ensues for control of the town. Laurence and Temeraire aid by attacking a French artillery point, although another dragon gets injured defending them from retaliatory fire. As they return to their camp, Grig arrives, and reveals that Murat has released the dragons in a nearby breeding grounds; shortly afterwards, a horde of starving lightweight dragons attack the camp; fleeing after securing their own food. Not long afterwards, the Russians retreat from the battle. Later, after hearing news that the French have created cooking-pits for the starving dragons, Kutuzov sends Laurence and Temeraire to check on the breeding grounds at Ugra, while they retreat to Kaluga. Accompanied by a group of Chinese dragons, they head for the breeding grounds, finding a dying Cossack aviator along the way who reveals Murat is also heading for the breeding grounds. Laurence promptly arranges for the dragons to set a trap, and they quickly overpower Murat and his forces as he attempts to liberate the dragons of the breeding grounds. Murat claims to have been acting for the benefit of the dragons, but Laurence accuses him of using them to his advantage. They take Murat prisoner, and he is soon sent to Tobolsk in Siberia. In the aftermath, Laurence talks with Kutuzov about their present situation, and learns that many Russian dragons are defecting to the French forces. Later, as snow begins to fall, Laurence learns that Napoleon is marching towards them. Characters List of characters in Blood of Tyrants Trivia *In one scene, Laurence repeats Mark Anthony's "Friends, Romans, Countrymen" speech from Shakespeare's Julius Caesar, and mentions that "There is a dragon when he gives the speech." This is a reference to the short story Vici, where Marcus Antonius inadvertently becomes the first person in the western world to harness a dragon; Vincitatus. Deviations From History Aside from the obvious additions of dragons, the events in Temeraire follow the history of our own world quite closely. However, several differences do occur throughout the series. In "Blood Of Tyrants", the following differences occur: *The HMS Phaeton is sunk by *Joseph Pachacuti Yupanqui insteat of Napoleon's son with the Princess of Austria. Reviews Maps External Links Category:A-Z Category:Meta Category: A-Z Category: Meta